Through Her Eyes
by dl-shipper34
Summary: Lindsay's journey from ZY to SD.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's time to feed the hungry plot bunnies. This has been on my comptuer for some time now, so I decided to stop being lazy and actually finish it. It documents Lindsay's journey from ZY to SD through her eyes. Comments/suggestions are welcome and always appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

PROLOGUE:

Every girl has a secret, whether it's a crush on that boy who sits behind her in first period math or a little white lie she told as a kid. Mine is somewhat different. It has haunted me for many a year, and like a fool I tried to run away from it. As always it caught up with me, grabbing my shoulder and forcing me into a dark cavern.

The tale I am about to relate is one of triumph and heartache, but somewhere in the middle, comfortably situated, is love. It can be a strange and crazy thing, but no matter how you look at it, the feeling can sweep you off your feet.

That's exactly what happened to me.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time I laid eyes on New York I was blown away. You see, I was born and raised in the Montana countryside. That farm was the only place I had ever known. Once I moved to the big city, it took me a while to adjust to the new sights and sounds it had to offer. A well-respected NYPD detective named Mac Taylor had personally selected me to join his team of forensic scientists, relating the unfortunate news that he had to fire the woman I was replacing.

I felt rather out of place once I arrived there. Everyone seemed pleasant and eager to help me fit in, but deep down I wondered if I was intruding upon their lives. I mean, I came in after one of their own had been relieved. But I knew I had a job to do, so I let that take control.

The first day wasn't so bad. Not the greatest, I admit. Feeling tiger dung squish through your grasp isn't exactly a beautiful thing. If that weren't bad enough, one of Mac's detectives, a young guy named Danny Messer, had me call him "sir", evidently a title he disliked. Needless to say I was annoyed, but it was a clever scheme no doubt.

Danny Messer. He was a cocky fellow, or at least that's the impression I got. The others didn't seem to mind him, but I knew that was only because they had worked with him longer. He had these gorgeous blue eyes, enough to make any girl's heart melt, and always had this goofy half-smile plastered on his face. It made me chuckle a few times, but he was still ignorant. Enough so that he called me 'Montana' that very same day. Mac and I were stabbing a pig carcass, trying to determine the weapon used in the killing, when Danny swaggered up in that tight shirt he always wore. I couldn't stop my eyes from quickly scanning his toned abdomen, noticing the gleaming silver dog tags that hung around his strong neck.  
Okay so maybe he was brash but he was definitely cute. Maybe even hot.

---

As time passed by I grew closer with my co-workers. Stella, a good friend of Mac and another officer, was my mentor. She taught me everything I needed to know about living in the Big Apple. I was grateful to have her around.

Danny, however, was a different story. Through the following months I felt myself becoming attached to him. He was always flashing me smiles and glances, most of the time not realizing I could see them all. 'Montana' became a part of me, and I secretly enjoyed hearing the name being drawn out by his thick Staten Island accent. We worked a lot together, and whenever I saw him my heart skipped a beat. He slowly buried his way under my skin and into my blood, coursing his way through my entire body. We had many laughs, even going out one night for drinks, but I couldn't let myself grow too close to him. Out of the corner of my eye, my past drew closer, presenting its evil shadow upon me.

Danny's own history managed to return. Apparently his brother Louie had gotten into some problems years ago, and though Danny was never involved with it, Louie's troubles seeped into his life. Danny was placed in an old murder case and had to have his badge temporarily removed. I remember watching it play out. Danny was stunned but knew he had no choice until the evidence cleared his name. My heart went out to him. Even worse, Louie was severely beaten and left in a coma. But Danny continued on with life, still finding time to tease me about my roots.

---

I never realized how much Danny cared for me until someone else spoke the words. A "mermaid" had been found in the New York Harbour and I was sent back to the lab to find out the COD. The victim had rope burns on her hands, much like those from tying up cattle on a farm. Out of nowhere I asked the coroner, Sid, why he thought Danny called me 'Montana'. Funny how I thought it was because I was a 49er's fan. Sid was much wiser and knew the truth: Danny had a crush on me. His statement seemed to lift my spirit, and I couldn't hide a shy smile.

I so badly wanted to be close to Danny, to show him I cared too, but I was letting everything control my feelings. During one particularly eerie case, I asked him to carry me across a flowerbed on an apartment complex roof, trying to determine the killer's identity. As soon as I felt his one arm slide across my back and the other lift me up from behind my knees, I knew it was meant to be. How I wanted to stay like that for eternity, there in his arms. He blushed slightly but trekked on, obviously enjoying the moment. My hands snaked over his neck, grasping tightly. I could smell his cologne, silently inhaling it and savouring the sweet scent. We locked eyes for a moment, each one drowned in our own thoughts.

---

A year had passed since I joined the team, and my feeling for Danny escalated with every glance. Sid's words echoed in my brain one night after a disturbing case. Three young women had robbed a jewellery store, but this madman had later taken one hostage. I resembled the other girls, so I volunteered to go in and save the lone captive. Everyone agreed to it…except Danny. He approached me, fear radiating in his eyes.

"What're you doing?"

"I'll be fine."

His voice pleaded with me. "We have professional people who can do this, okay? They've been properly trained."

"I need to do this, Danny. If we don't get in there now, she dies."

His normally bright eyes were grey as he watched me walk off. As I strapped on the remainder of my gear, I could feel my heart pulsating throughout my entire being.

---

A million thought raged in my mind as I realized the ruse had failed: the man knew I was a cop. I dropped the bag I was holding, instantly igniting the bomb stored inside. Dust rose in my throat, and my eyes watered as loose grains entered my vision. My ears roared with pain from the blast, and I dimly heard Stella and the others storming through.

"Lindsay?!"

That voice. That unmistakable Staten Island accent. _It's him._

"Lindsay! Where are you?!"

"Danny!"

I staggered upright, instinctively throwing my hands to my ears. Even through the thick dust I could see his entire body shake with relief as his own hands covered mine. Without another word he pulled me into a tight embrace. I clung to him tightly, and for those few seconds all I could think of was that moment. He pulled back slightly to see my face.

"You okay?"

I could only nod as we stared at each other, his eyes boring into me. His arms wrapped around me again and all my fears vanished into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

From that day on, every time I saw Danny the embrace took over my thoughts. I couldn't help but feel protected in his arms. I was terrified until I heard his voice echo through my heart, enveloping me in an aura of safety.

I felt sick when I turned him down. He had approached me, wanting to know what was going on between us. It literally tore me apart; I could only imagine how he felt once I admitted that I wasn't ready for anything. I loved him so much, but at the same time I was so scared. Of what I wasn't sure.

---

After that not much was said between us. I could see Danny was hurt, but he took it with his chin up. I continued to struggle with myself. Every case seemed to remind me of my horrific past, so much so that I broke down in the lab, right in front of Stella and Sid. From that moment on my life changed forever.

I guess this is where I reveal my secret. Funny how one can sidestep it so much but once it comes time to actually say it, your voice freezes. The weight of guilt has held me down for so long now. I am the only survivor of a terrible crime. You may be wondering why I entered this business if I knew I was going to be dealing with dead bodies. Perhaps it's a form of closure; helping find the killer and bring peace to the families of those they lost.

I was a teenager, an innocent young girl who was looking forward to another wonderful year with her friends. One lazy afternoon I was with my three best gals in a café, naively unaware of the murder lurking over the horizon. All I did was go to the restroom, a simple action…

I can still hear the shots that rang out, the screams my friends emitted. How badly I wanted to drown them out, but they screamed in my mind, erupting like an angered volcano. In my mind's eye I saw them all sprawled out on the floor, unmoving.

I could only pray that my nightmare would soon end.

---

It was time to face my past. I was so close to reaching the light; it was mere inches from my grasp. I had to return to Montana to testify against the scum who committed this evil crime. I couldn't find it within myself to inform Danny, but I knew he deserved some sort of explanation.

After saying my good-byes I left the card with Hawkes, another co-worker, and forced myself to keep my gaze down as I walked past Danny in the hallway. Though I knew he would understand my absence, I felt like a coward for not speaking to him.

_I'm so sorry, Danny. I just need a bit more time to find myself. I promise I'll tell you everything._

---

Nothing could have prepared me for that trial. I so desperately wanted to tug free those last shards from my memory and watch them disappear like a leaf caught in an autumn breeze. But my spirit felt heavy with burden, or at least up until that fateful day.

I guess love really is a crazy thing. That undeniable feeling makes one think differently, make them lighter than before. My love for Danny soared as soon as he strode in through the courtroom doors. He was there in the flesh, those beautiful oceanic eyes reflecting the sunlight that poured into the room. No longer did I feel dragged down by the weight that had tortured me for so long. His presence gave me the strength my voice needed, and I managed to finish my testimony without breaking down.

When I was finished I rose and slowly made my way down the aisle towards Danny. He shifted his legs to let me slip by. I sat down beside him and looked into those deep blue eyes.

"You did well up there. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

---

The moment the word "guilty" came from the jury woman's mouth, my spirit soared to unsurpassed heights. Finally, after so many years of sorrow and confusion, I was able to move on. Like grains of sand caught in the breeze, my past was gone and forgotten.

Danny grasped my hand tighter. In the few minutes before the jurisdiction was made, I had thought deeply about his decision to fly out. It was clear he was exhausted; his eyelids fell several times but he managed to stay awake, constantly glancing at me to make sure I was alright. _This man flew across nearly the entire country…for me._

Since I had met him, I had always wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Strange thoughts for one who refused to admit to herself she was in love. Alas I never got to know that feeling, at least not at that specific moment.

As I leaned closer towards his smiling face, reporters poured into the courtroom, bombarding us with their usual questions. With a determined look on his handsome face, Danny led me away, ignoring the inquiries that were being thrown at us.

As we headed out of the courtroom, a feeling of accomplishment washed over me like a great tidal wave. I had finally brought justice to my friends and locked away the filthy coward who so cruelly murdered them.

You know that light I was speaking of earlier? I can finally hold it in the palm of my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! It is greatly appreciated :) Apologies for the short chapter, I have two more to post.

* * *

The early morning glow lit my cheeks as I lay in a half-slumber. Suddenly I felt something poke my nose, and as I stirred and opened my eyes, I saw a bare chest. It all came back to me then. I peered up at his smiling face, and I swore his oceanic eyes glimmered in the single ray that filtered into the room.

"Hey," I whispered, my voice still husky with sleep.

A hint of a smile played on his lips. "Hey."

I quickly realized we were lying on his pool table, my arm draped across his chest and his thumb making lazy tracks along my shoulder.

"What time is it?"

"'S early."

I held back a yawn as I shifted into a more comfortable position. "I have to be at work at nine. You're lucky you got a later shift."

His own tone was raspy, causing shivers to tremour through my body. "Don't worry 'bout it, jus' go back to sleep. I'll wake you up."

My recollection swiftly came back to me. "I dreamt that I woke up an' you were gone. You left a note."

The slight tease on his voice was evident. "Where would I go? This is my place."

Smiling lazily, I tapped his chin with my finger, laughter mingling with my sleepy tone. "I was hoping for a better answer."

"Jus' kidding." His bright smile was enough to make my heart melt. Pulling me in closer, he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I'm glad this happened."

By _this_ I knew he meant us and the preceding night. I pressed my lips up against his chest, and for a second I could feel his heartbeat travel through my skin.

"Me too."

---

Wakefulness crept up on me like a silent shadow, and I gingerly opened my eyes against the sunlight. Danny was nowhere to be seen. Realization quickly set it, and I literally leapt off the pool table, clearly annoyed that he had not woken me as promised. I was late for work. _Mac will have my head_.

Gathering my belongings, I failed to see the handwritten note on his chalkboard until I was putting on my jacket. As my eyes scanned every word - every letter - I imagined Danny scribbling that morning.

_Montana,  
__Don't freak out. Although I'm sure you already have. We're trading shifts. I've got you covered. Enjoy your snow day. D_

Panic was swiftly replaced by relief as I finished reading the note. Turning around, I saw that he had set breakout out for me. A white daisy rested peacefully in a half-full glass, practically begging for me to pick it up and smell its wondrous aroma.

My mind wandered back to the previous night. The drinks and billiards game was a distant memory as we were too consumed in each other. All our pent-up feelings vanished like a leave caught in an autumn breeze. Nothing could describe that moment when our skin touched, his lips caressing my neck and collarbone.

Finally, everything had come full circle.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is the last actual chapter; the next one is the epilogue.

* * *

As I ran towards Flack, who was situated outside the warehouse where the two hostages were being held, I pleaded with whatever angels were still listening.

_Please, please let him be alright. I can't lose him. Not now..._

Flack told me of the situation, and that he had spoken to Danny earlier. "He doesn't sound good, Linds."

My heart plummeted, but at least he was alive. That opened up the tiny door of hope.

As Flack negotiated with the captors, my mind became a violent maelstrom. Hundreds of thoughts and unanswered questions tore through my brain, threatening to take over my very conscious. On the outside I remained calm and professional, but my entire body was screaming for escape.

---

Suddenly Flack charged ahead, gripping his gun tightly and barking out orders. I blended in with the other officers as we entered the building. I briefly saw Adam appear, holding his battered hands out and screaming something, but I was only focused on finding Danny. Every passing second felt like an eternity. I so badly wanted to call out for him, but I knew I would only draw unwanted attention.

There.

I saw him stagger onto his feet, holding his left arm close to his body. Even from a distance I could tell his hand was severely broken. Our eyes met for a brief moment before I quickly examined him.

"Danny! God, Danny, look at you."

"Lindsay…" His plea filled my ears, and I assisted him down from the truck where he had been held captive. Without a word his arm slung over my shoulder, and I muttered some encouraging words as he limped. Flack appeared, concern etched on his features.

"Let's get EMS over here!"

I shook my head. "I'll take him."

Flack issued no complaint as Danny and I headed towards outside. Guilt wrenched at my heart, and I struggled to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry."

He was clearly taken aback. "What? What're you sorry about?"

I placed a hand over his torn shirt, right above his beating heart. "You weren't supposed to be here. You took my shift."

Danny merely glanced back at his captors, fire erupting in his stare. Without another word he allowed me to lead him outside. My only focal point was getting him immediate medical attention, for I was scared that if we waited too long his condition would worsen. Danny was more concerned about me, and it was evident when I climbed into the awaiting SUV and attempted to start the engine with shaking hands.

I felt his piercing gaze on me. "Lindsay…"

"I'm fine."

He titled his head so he was looking into my eyes. "Shakin' like mad and perspiring? I wouldn't say that's fine."

No longer able to contain my emotions, I complete broke down. Unchecked tears flowed down my cheeks as my voice was lost amidst my sobbing and choking.

Danny wasted no time. Reaching over, he took my hand in his and, with his injured thumb, wiped away a stray tear. Straining to see through my glazed vision, I took a few deep breaths and attempted to calm down, for him and for me.

"You want to know why I took your shift? It's because I love you," He paused for a second before continuing. "I love you, Montana, and I'm grateful that this happened to me. I'm pretty roughed up, but I cannot even begin to imagine what they could have done to you. I'll get better, but I need you to understand that this wasn't your fault. I cannot heal knowing you feel guilt."

I nodded dumbly as the intensity of his words sunk into me. My breathing became normal again, though every so often I would release a sob, but I realized then that everything was going to be okay. Danny and I would be alright.

---

In the following months, Danny recovered quickly from his battle wounds. He was stubborn and refused to stay in medical care, instead choosing to rest in the comfort of his apartment. The guilt I had felt slowly but surely washed away, like ebb on the tide.

While his body healed, my mind and spirit became stronger, wiser. I was no longer someone who was afraid of her future, someone who hid in the crevices of her past. I was now a strong-minded young woman and prepared to take whatever God gave me. I knew that it was His blessing that led me to Danny, who in turn allowed me a new chance at life. Danny showed me that one should not be afraid to live and love. He led me down a path that I never thought existed. Sure there would be twists and turns, but I knew Danny would be there with me through every obstacle.

Since moving into his apartment, my nightmares had grown fainter into the distant past. I was no longer afraid of slumber, no longer terrified of the demons that haunted my dreams. Now my reveries were filled with comfort and security, and if any monsters attempted to return, Danny would chase them away, remarking in his sleep-filled voice that "no one shall ever hurt my Montana".

Even in slumber he found a way to protect me, and I was finally where I belonged…in his arms.


	6. Epilogue

A/N: A big thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed the story. Always greatly appreciated :)

* * *

EPILOUGE:

Gabriella peered up with inquisitive eyes. "That's it? No more?"

Lindsay chuckled softly. "Of course not, my dear. There's always a new chapter being added to the book of life."

The youngster pondered this for a moment. "So you an' Daddy got married an' had me, right?"

"Yes," Lindsay tapped her nine-year-old daughter on the nose lightly. "And we couldn't be happier."

Gabriella suddenly emitted a laugh as her mother started tickling her. "Mommy, stop! That tickles! Daddy, Mommy's ticklin' me!"

Danny appeared from the bedroom, a mischievous grin on his handsome face. "She's doin' this without me? Well then, I'll join in right away."

The young one scurried up off the floor and ran over to her father, where he bent down and wrapped his arms around her, planting a kiss on her temple as he did.

"What makes you think I won't tickle you?"

Gabriella's eyes twinkled in the filtering moonlight. Though she was nearing the double digits, she was still a kid at heart. "'Cause Mommy or Uncle Mac will send you to your bed."

Danny looked at Lindsay, voice holding a mock plea. "Please don't send me to bed, Mommy. I'll behave."

Lindsay smiled at the antics of her husband. "Come on Gabriella, it's time you were in bed yourself. It's getting late."

Rearing up with his daughter in his arms, Danny carried her off, Lindsay following close behind.

---

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Gabriella's voice rang out in the darkness. Both parents turned and made their way back to her bed, Lindsay tucking a stray tendril behind her daughter's ear.

"Yes, honey?"

"You an' Daddy love each other, right?"

"Of course."

"An' we'll always be a family, right?"

Danny smiled as he rubbed her small hand soothingly. "No matter what, kiddo, we'll always stick together."

The youngster's eyes drooped heavily, and she managed to squeak out a reply before falling into slumber.

"I love you too. G'night."

---

Quietly closing the door behind her, Lindsay sighed happily. "She's so beautiful."

Danny enclosed her in his arms and kissed her nose. "Why wouldn't she be? You're her mother."

"She's got your eyes and sense of humour. Sometimes I think she's more like you every day."

"Did you tell her every little detail?" Danny inquired, a slight note of nervousness playing on his tone.

Lindsay shook her head, brown curls bouncing on her shoulders. "She's still at an innocent age. Perhaps when she's older."

He laid his forehead against hers, content in staying in his current position. "You gave me the greatest gift: a family. I love you so much Montana."

"I love you too, cowboy."

---

The city slept quietly under the protection of the countless stars that dotted the velvety sky. A peaceful smile crept across Lindsay's lips as she watched Danny sleep, his arms wrapped around her body and pulling her close to him, as if reinstating that she belonged to him. After a while of observing, Lindsay felt sleep stealing up on her, so she closed her eyes and allowed it to overcome her senses.

As always since they had started living together, her dreams let her soar high above the sun-rimmed clouds and fly over the sparkling waters. Often she and Danny would see each other in the dusty citadel, and from there they would take off into some far-away secret paradise.

A secret bliss, known only to them.

FIN.


End file.
